


Настоящий

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sentimonster, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Shock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие Ледибаг, Раскрытие личностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: Ледибаг и Кот Нуар проникают в логово Бражника, где Адриан в ужасе узнает, как много секретов скрывал от него отец.Один из которых заключается в том, что Адриан является сентимонстром.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	Настоящий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788340) by [carpisuns (maryssaj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryssaj/pseuds/carpisuns). 



> This fic is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9249071)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Итак… Чтобы внести ясность… Я ненавижу эту теорию, она меня напрягает, и я не хочу, чтобы это оказалось правдой, и не верю в нее, но я хотела поразмышлять на эту тему, просто чтобы посмотреть, каково это. Так что я написала все это, и, думаю, что теперь чувствую себя немного лучше. Может, вам тоже станет от этого легче? Так или иначе.

Сердце Адриана упало при виде саркофага. Этого просто не может быть. Это неправильно. Невозможно.

– Кто это? – выкрикнул он. Стоящая позади него Ледибаг положила руку ему на плечо, но он сбросил ее. 

Бражник стоял перед саркофагом, закрывая его от взгляда. Адриан сделал шаг ближе, крепче сжимая в руках жезл. 

– Я спросил… _кто это?_

Бражник не отвечал. Его лицо под маской казалось вырезанным из камня. 

Наконец наступил момент, когда Адриан уже не мог более сдерживаться. 

– Пусти! – завопил он и бросился к саркофагу. К его удивлению, Бражник ничего не сделал – просто позволил Адриану оттолкнуть его в сторону. Положив руки на стекло, Адриан наклонился ближе. 

_Мама._

Он уставился на ее бледное лицо, казавшееся таким спокойным и безмятежным. Будто бы она просто спала.

«Прошло столько времени, – подумал Адриан. – Ее нет. Она мертва. Как она может быть здесь? Почему она здесь?»

Он упал на колени, одной рукой все еще хватаясь за саркофаг. Из глаз его готовы были хлынуть слезы.

– Что ты с ней сделал? – глухо прошептал он.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. 

– Что _я_ сделал? – повторил Бражник. – Что я сделал для любви всей моей жизни? – его голос повысился, отдаваясь эхом в темном зале. – Я сделал все! Я и теперь делаю _все_ для нее! 

Адриан застыл. Слова проникали в его разум словно сквозь толщу воды. Любовь всей его жизни? Неужели Бражник… нет…

Но как только он подумал об этом, он уже знал, что это правда. Зачем бы еще Бражнику быть здесь, в тайном логове под домом Адриана? Зачем бы еще хранил он безжизненное тело матери Адриана? В глубине души он уже все понял, как только осознал, куда ведет их сигнал. 

– Отец, – выдохнул он.

– Отец?.. – эхом послышался шепот Бражника. 

Рука Адриана, лежавшая на саркофаге, сжалась в кулак. Ему хотелось разозлиться, но вместо этого он лишь чувствовал себя потерянно. Так это отец – злодей, терроризировавший Париж все это время? С которым они с Ледибаг сражались практически каждый день? Он никогда не был особо заботливым отцом, но это…

Бражник – нет, отец, как подумал Адриан, холодея – говорил полушепотом. Его голос, казалось, слышался издалека.

– Мы не могли иметь детей, но Эмили так отчаянно хотела ребенка. Когда мы обнаружили книгу и нашли талисман павлина, мы думали, что мечта стала явью. Ребенок вышел таким идеальным… 

Глаза Адриана округлились. Медленно он поднял голову. 

– …Но очень скоро стало ясно, чем приходится расплачиваться за использование поврежденного талисмана. Эмили начала угасать. Я умолял ее отказаться от талисмана, но она не желала губить созданную ею жизнь, не желала уничтожать сына, которого столь нежно полюбила.

Адриану казалось, будто он медленно летит в бесконечную пропасть. Земля под его ногами казалась столь ненадежной. 

– О чем ты говоришь? – прохрипел он. 

Бражник вздохнул. 

– Мне жаль, Адриан, – сказал он, и это прозвучало почти искренне. – Ты не должен был узнать. Твоя мама заставила меня пообещать, – он склонился над Адрианом, все еще застывшим на коленях. Он понизил голос до шепота. – Я делал все это для нее, понимаешь? С талисманами черного кота и божьей коровки мы можем вернуть ее. 

Адриан ошеломленно потряс головой.

– Нет. Нет, – он посмотрел в глаза отцу, скрывавшегося под маской злодея, с которым они с Ледибаг сражались все это время. 

– Пожалуйста, сын, – произнес Бражник. – Отдай мне кольцо. Мы можем вернуть нашу семью. Ты ведь помнишь? Помнишь, как счастливы мы были? 

Адриан помнил. Он помнил, как родители держали его за руки, когда они гуляли по пляжу в Испании. Как открывал подарки утром в Рождество. Помнил мамину улыбку. Смех отца. _Раньше он часто смеялся._

Можно ли вернуть все это?

Мысли путались. Голова шла кругом. Он закрыл кольцо другой рукой и мотнул головой, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит.

Бражник протянул руку. 

– Отдай талисман, – мягко произнес он. 

– Нет! – раздался звонкий голос, и Адриан резко вскинул голову. Он почти забыл, что Ледибаг тоже была здесь. Неужели она слышала? Знает ли она, кто он?

Знает ли она, _что_ он такое? 

– Не делай этого, Адриан, – сказала Ледибаг. Что-то внутри него дрогнуло, когда она произнесла его настоящее имя. – Ты ведь знаешь, что стоит на кону, если объединить талисманы. Вселенная должна оставаться в равновесии. Если оно будет нарушено, придется заплатить ужасную цену.

– Ужасная цена уже заплачена! – прошипел его отец. – Ее забрали у нас! Я только хочу все исправить. Хочу всего лишь вернуть ее обратно к нам. _Отдай мне кольцо!_

Адриан нервно сглотнул.

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – сказал Бражник, выпрямляясь во весь рост. – Раз ты отказываешься сотрудничать, нам придется поступить по-другому, – он провел рукой в перчатке по саркофагу и вздохнул. – Прости, любимая, но мне придется нарушить сегодня еще одно обещание. 

Медленно и осторожно Бражник открыл саркофаг. Адриан нетвердо поднялся на ноги, наблюдая, как Бражник аккуратно снимает медальон с шеи его матери. 

– Я помню его, – выдохнул он. – Она носила его все время. 

– Да, – Бражник поднял медальон на уровень глаз. Он тускло поблескивал в неярком освещении. – Он был очень важен для нее. Видишь ли, _это_ … 

Неожиданно его ослепила яркая вспышка света. Адриан заслонил глаза и прежде, чем он смог их открыть, ощутил чью-то руку на своей талии и почувствовал, что летит вверх. Он отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от ярких пятен, все еще расплывающихся перед глазами. Он чувствовал цветочный аромат, ветер ерошил его волосы, солнце пригревало сквозь костюм после холода подземного зала. Наконец ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд, и в глаза ему бросилось нечто ярко-красное с черными пятнами.

Ледибаг.

Пока разум Адриана пытался оправиться от всего, что только что произошло, он уставился на одно из пятен костюма Ледибаг, желая ухватиться таким образом за реальность. 

Бражник. Его отец был Бражником.

А он…

…он был…

Эта мысль была невыносима. Но он подавил это чувство, продолжая пялиться на черное пятно, позволяя ему заполнить все поле зрения и погрузить его разум во мрак. 

_Сентимонстр._

Ветер перестал шуметь в ушах, и Адриан ощутил под ногами твердую почву. Он рухнул на землю, сотрясаясь от дрожи, едва осознавая, где находится, да и совершенно об этом не задумываясь. Он крепко зажмурил глаза.

_Сентимонстр._

– Адриан, – мягко произнес ее голос. – Ты в порядке?

Медленно он открыл глаза, снова увидев красное и черное – ноги, стоящие прямо перед ним. Они находились в каком-то переулке. Ледибаг присела рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. 

– Адриан, я…

Она держала что-то в руке. Из ее кулака свисала золотая цепочка. 

Адриан приподнялся, пытаясь вернуть себе дар речи. 

– Это… это…

Голубые глаза Ледибаг были полны тревоги. Ее взгляд метнулся на ожерелье в ее руке, затем – обратно на Адриана. Поколебавшись, она вложила медальон в его левую руку. 

– Он должен быть у тебя, – сказала она.

Адриан привалился спиной к стене здания. Подняв медальон, он повертел его в руках, наблюдая, как его блестящая овальная поверхность отражает свет. 

«Мой амок», – подумал он. Удивительно, как ничтожно звучала эта мысль, будто была каким-то пустяком. Его разум словно оцепенел. А его сердце… что ж, возможно, его у Адриана даже и не было. 

Так вот каково это – быть монстром?

Адриан открыл медальон, поддев его когтем. Внутри была его детская фотография, на которую он уставился равнодушным взглядом. Этого мальчика более не существовало. Может, его вообще никогда и не было. 

Разум Адриана был словно подернут помехами. Он смутно осознавал присутствие Ледибаг, которая все еще сидела рядом, положив руку ему на плечо – она была словно скрыта туманом. Сквозь эту мглу пробилась лишь одна-единственная мысль. 

_Это все неправильно._

Как будто наблюдая за всем со стороны, он ощутил, как поднялась его правая рука, как легкие наполнились воздухом и шевельнулись его губы. 

– Катаклизм.

Темная сила заклубилась в его руке, и в тот же момент сквозь туман в его разуме пробился голос.

– НЕТ!

Его запястье схватили прямо под катаклизмом. Адриан моргнул. Ледибаг с усилием отводила его руку прочь от медальона. 

– Не делай этого, – прошептала она. Адриан с интересом посмотрел на нее. В ее глазах стояли слезы. 

– Я должен, – сказал он. 

– Нет. Пожалуйста. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, мы можем…

– Мы не можем, – резко оборвал ее Адриан. Хотя до этого он ничего не чувствовал, теперь в его груди поднимался жар. – Здесь нечего придумывать. Ничего не сделаешь. Никакой супершанс не исправит это. Разве ты не понимаешь, Ледибаг? Это _я_ плохой парень. А мы… – он сглотнул, глядя на медальон, все еще свисающий с его ладони. – Мы всегда побеждаем плохих парней, верно?

– Нет! Ты не такой! – слезы хлынули теперь из ее глаз, заливая маску. 

– ИМЕННО. ТАКОЙ! – Адриан осознал, что сорвался на крик. – Неужели ты не слышала его? Я… я монстр. 

– Ты не монстр!

– Именно что монстр! Я просто марионетка, всего лишь кукла, я… я… – внезапно он задрожал и обмяк, пламя его ярости сменилось холодом, застывшим в жилах. Он закрыл глаза, и несколько горячих слез обожгли ему щеки. Его голос сорвался. – Я даже не настоящий. 

На несколько мгновений время остановилось. А затем, из ниоткуда, из теней и мрака и всего, чего он не хотел осознавать, появилась она. В изумлении он распахнул глаза и в непосредственной близости увидел знакомую красно-черную маску. _Ледибаг._ Он снова закрыл глаза, чтобы почувствовать вкус ее губ, и ее слезы смешались с его собственными. Ледибаг целовала его именно так, как он всегда представлял себе, и, хотя все вокруг шло наперекосяк, это единственное было правильным, так что он растворился в этом моменте, пытаясь забыть обо всем, кроме ее тепла.

Сквозь веки пробилась яркая вспышка света, и он ощутил покалывание на лице. Ледибаг отстранилась от него, но он не хотел отпускать ее, не хотел, чтобы она покинула его, и ему вновь пришлось бы вспоминать все произошедшее. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, он открыл глаза, но Ледибаг уже исчезла. Вместо нее рядом с ним сидел кто-то другой. Кто-то с теми же голубыми глазами, все еще влажными от слез. С теми же темными волосами, спадающими на лоб. С теми же розоватыми, слегка раскрытыми губами.

Маринетт.

_Маринетт?_

Она обхватила его лицо ладонями.

– Настоящий, – сказала она. Затем вытащила что-то из своей сумочки – макарун – и коснулась им его руки. Печенье рассыпалось в пыль, уничтоженное силой катаклизма. – Настоящий, – повторила Ледибаг. 

И Адриан не выдержал, словно плотина, сломавшаяся под слишком большим напором воды. Маринетт крепко обнимала его, покачивая из стороны в сторону и нежно поглаживая по спине, пока он захлебывался рыданиями, уткнувшись ей плечо.

– Все хорошо, Котёнок, – постоянно повторяла она. – Все будет хорошо. 

Спустя какое-то время (несколько минут? часов?), когда были выплаканы все слезы, Адриан сделал несколько прерывистых вдохов и сел прямо, слишком стыдясь смотреть Маринетт в глаза. 

– Прости, – сказал он. 

– Ничего страшного. 

В какой-то момент до этого Адриан трансформировался обратно. Теперь возле своего плеча он заметил парящего Плагга. Адриану подумалось, что тот должен быть голодным, и он достал кусочек камамбера из кармана. Плагг взял его, но есть не стал, глядя на Адриана с беспокойством в ярко-зеленых глазах. 

– Адриан, – сказала Маринетт. Казалось нереальным, что это действительно была она. Что она знала, кто он. Что он знал, кто она. Что этот голос был голосом его Леди, и он не мог противостоять его зову, и неважно, как ему было при этом стыдно. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел ей в глаза, глаза, которые так долго являлись к нему во сне. Глаза Ледибаг. Глаза Маринетт. Как он не понимал раньше, что они абсолютно одинаковые? – Нам надо пойти к Мастеру Фу, – сказала Маринетт. – Он знает, что делать.

Адриан кивнул. Он поднялся на дрожащие ноги и отогнул край рубашки, запуская туда Плагга. Маринетт открыла сумочку для Тикки. Затем она схватила Адриана за руку и повела его через переулок на улицу. Он вцепился в ее ладонь, благодарный за поддержку. В нем не было уверенности, что он смог бы вообще держаться на ногах, если бы не она.

* * *

– Невозможно, – заявил Вайзз.

В голосе Маринетт послышалось сомнение:

– Бражник сам сказал это. 

Адриан не сводил глаз с пола под своими ногами. Он не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд. 

– Он мог солгать, – сказал Вайзз. – Мог пытаться обмануть вас зачем-то. Может, он считал, что такого потрясения будет достаточно, чтобы Адриан отказался от своего талисмана. 

– У нас нет доказательств обмана, – сказал Мастер Фу.

– Как и того, что это правда, – напомнил Вайзз. – Мы собираемся просто поверить Бражнику на слово?

Упоминание отца все еще действовало на него, как нож в сердце. Адриан еще сильнее сжал руку Маринетт. Она казалась ему единственным, что было реально в этом мире, и он сосредоточил все свое внимание на ее ладони. 

– Мы не можем отнестись к этому легкомысленно, – сказал Мастер Фу. – В любом случае, есть ли у нас какие-то свидетельства обратного?

– Если бы это было правдой, мы, квами, почувствовали бы это. Плагг бы уж точно ощутил бы это, будучи в непосредственной близости к Адриану все это время. Плагг? – Вайзз замолчал в ожидании. 

– Э… – замялся Плагг. – Я никогда не ощущал ничего странного рядом с ним. Но… я также не чувствовал и присутствия Дуусу и Нууру поблизости. 

– Хмм, – Мастер Фу казался задумчивым – и, как ни странно, совсем необеспокоенным известием о том, что Адриан оказался сентимонстром, созданным с помощью магии. – Вы сказали, тот предмет у вас?

Глаза Адриана, по-прежнему устремленные в пол, расширились.

– Адриан, – мягко сказала Маринетт. – Все хорошо. 

Адриан поднял руку и вытянул вперед сжатый кулак. 

– Позволишь мне? – сказал Мастер Фу. Адриан кивнул и опустил медальон в его ладонь. – Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил он Вайзза. 

– Нет, – уверенно ответил Вайзз. – Хотя… Полагаю, лучше было бы спросить у Дуусу. 

– Так как Дуусу здесь нет, – сказал Мастер Фу. – Есть ли другой способ проверить?

– Ну…

– Да, Вайзз?

Вайзз вздохнул. 

– Не хотелось бы предлагать это, но один из способов проверить – это… использовать его. 

– Использовать?

– Да. Попробуйте использовать амок, чтобы заставить Адриана исполнить ваше поручение.

Маринетт ахнула. 

– Вы не сделаете этого. 

Адриан услышал собственный голос, все еще хриплый от слез.

– Сделайте это.

– Нет! – воскликнула Маринетт. 

Он взглянул на нее.

– Я должен знать. Мы все должны знать. Можешь… можешь ты сделать это? Пожалуйста?

Глаза Маринетт округлились. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но что-то в его лице, должно быть, заставило ее передумать. Она опустила взгляд. 

– Ладно. 

Мастер Фу протянул ей медальон, и Маринетт, отпустив руку Адриана, взяла его. Она зажмурилась. Сделала вдох. Затем открыла глаза и пристально посмотрела на него, сведя брови.

– Адриан, сними свой талисман.

Адриан ждал. Он не знал, чего именно. Какого-то толчка? Подергивания в пальце с кольцом? Экрана с командами перед глазами? Но он ничего не чувствовал. 

– Сними кольцо, – снова скомандовала Маринетт. Адриан лишь стоял неподвижно, уставившись на нее, и после этого ее лицо смягчилось и озарилось улыбкой. Она повернулась к Мастеру Фу. – Это ведь все доказывает!

Адриан не хотел позволять себе расслабляться, но, тем не менее, почувствовал, что на сердце стало немного легче. До тех пор, пока Мастер Фу не поднял руку. 

– Не обязательно. Сила павлина самая загадочная и малоизученная из всех талисманов. Она способна создавать творения куда более сложные, чем мы предполагали ранее. Возможно, сложные настолько, чтобы действовать как полноценные, независимые живые существа. Даже такие, что могут расти, взрослеть и умирать, как любой из нас. Такие, которые могут развиваться без контроля амока. Или, возможно, изначальный создатель может даровать своему творению собственную независимость, даже приказать забыть саму свою суть и поверить любой истории насчет его происхождения.

Сердце Адриана упало. Он видел, как исчезает улыбка Маринетт, и снова опустил взгляд себе под ноги. 

– И нет способа узнать наверняка? – спросил он. 

Возникла краткая пауза. 

– Есть… один способ. Единственный верный способ, – сказал Вайзз.

Адриан поднял глаза. Вайзз смотрел на него с тревогой, и Адриан тут же все понял. 

– Освободить амок. 

У Маринетт отвисла челюсть.

– Исключено!

Адриан сжал кулаки и попытался успокоить дыхание.

– Я должен знать, – произнес он. – И если я на самом деле… – он тяжело сглотнул, но так и не смог заставить себя сказать это, – …что ж, тогда, мне вообще не следует здесь находиться. 

– Это не так, – Адриан был удивлен сталью, прозвучавшей в голосе Маринетт. Обычно она очень нервничала рядом с ним. Но затем он подумал, что это ведь все-таки Ледибаг. Он узнавал решимость в ее глазах – тот же огонь, что горел в них, когда они сражались с акумами. 

Маринетт перевела взгляд на Мастера Фу. 

– Я этого не допущу. 

– Уверен, что уничтожение медальона не возымеет никакого эффекта, – сказал Вайзз. – Это бы просто всех успокоило. 

Маринетт покачала головой. 

– Я не стану так рисковать, и вам не позволю, – прежде, чем кто-либо мог ответить, Маринетт схватила Адриана за руку и потянула его к двери. – Извините, нам надо кое-что обсудить. Тикки, Плагг, мы за вами вернемся.

* * *

Они прошли по улице, повернули за угол и зашагали через небольшой тенистый парк, притаившийся в укромном местечке. Вокруг бушевал порывистый ветер, на небе собирались тучи.

– Я прихожу сюда, когда хочу о чем-то подумать, – сказала Маринетт, остановившись перед большим дубом. – Здесь редко когда можно кого-то встретить, так что это хорошее место, чтобы побыть одному, – она взглянула на их все еще переплетенные руки, и ее щеки слегка зарумянились. – Ох… п-прости, – она ослабила хватку, но Адриан по-прежнему крепко держался за нее.

– Не надо, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Он опустил взгляд на их руки, не зная, что сказать. О чем еще можно говорить? Да обо всем. Но ничего не приходило на ум. Кроме… одной вещи. Того, что, быть может, было не столь уж и важно в свете всего произошедшего. Но это было единственным, в чем не нужно было бы сомневаться… если бы он спросил.

– Я… – начал он. Маринетт ободряюще сжала его руку. – В том переулке… поцелуй… т-ты это всерьез?

Она не отвечала, и он осмелился взглянуть на нее. Ее глаза были такими ясными и сияющими, и она смотрела на него с такой нежностью… Никогда прежде не видел он у нее такого взгляда.

– Да, – просто ответила она. 

– Я… я думал, ты любишь кого-то другого, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком жалобно. 

К его удивлению, она негромко рассмеялась. 

– Ты все еще не понимаешь, Котёнок? Это был ты. С самого начала это был ты. 

– Я?

– Да, _ты._ Адриан. Я столько раз пыталась сказать тебе, но никак не могла набраться смелости. 

Адриан не удержался от улыбки.

– Сложно представить неуверенную в себе Ледибаг.

– Ну, так уж ты на меня влияешь. Но, если бы я знала, что ты – это Кот Нуар… думаю, я бы вовсе так не переживала. 

– Так… ты не разочарована? – спросил Адриан. – Что это я? Что я – это он?

Она нежно прижала к его щеке теплую ладонь. Адриан прикрыл глаза от ее прикосновения. 

– Конечно нет, – сказала она. – Я всегда питала к тебе слабость, Котёнок. Мне ужасно повезло, что парень, которого я люблю, оказался моим напарником. Обе стороны тебя теперь навсегда в моем сердце. И я наконец могу сделать тебя своим.

Сердце Адриана пропустило удар. _Своим._ Ледибаг хотела, чтобы он принадлежал ей. Он ждал этого с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел ее. Мечта стала явью. Но мечта эта досталась слишком тяжелой ценой и имела горький привкус.

– Ты все еще любишь меня? – осмелился он спросить. – Даже несмотря на… – он замолк, опустив взгляд на палую листву, шелестящую под их ногами. Маринетт провела большим пальцем по его щеке, вызывая в нем дрожь.

– Я люблю тебя с тех самых пор, как мы впервые встретились. Когда ты отдал мне свой зонтик. Вместе мы через многое прошли, ты и я, обе стороны нас. И я всегда любила тебя, все это время. И _ничто_ не сможет изменить это. Ничто. 

Адриан не мог скрыть горечи в своем голосе.

– Но я даже не… человек.

Маринетт слабо улыбнулась.

– Тикки и Плагг тоже не люди, но они наши лучшие друзья. Не важно, кто ты, главное, каков ты на самом деле. 

– Но ты.. ты веришь, что я… что я?..

Маринетт уже качала головой на это.

– Я не знаю. И знаешь что? Это неважно. Важно только, что мы с тобой знаем правду. Правду о том, что ты, Адриан Агрест, хороший _человек._ У тебя самое человечное и чистое сердце из всех, кого я когда-либо знала.

Он поднял на нее взгляд. Ветер теребил ее волосы, голубые глаза сияли, щеки зарумянились на свежем воздухе, а на губах была тонкая улыбка. Ледибаг. И Маринетт. И он заново влюбился в нее. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Ты даже не представляешь, как много значит это для меня. Знать, что ты все еще веришь в меня. 

И если _она_ верила в него, имело ли вообще какое-то значение что-либо еще? 

– Ты мой напарник, – сказала она. – Я всегда буду верить в тебя, – после чего она тихо рассмеялась. – Иронично, правда? Все это время я продолжала отказывать тебе, потому что была влюблена в тебя же. 

Адриан в ответ улыбнулся. 

– А я был столь сосредоточен на тебе в маске, что не видел того, что было прямо у меня перед носом. Знаешь, я уже давно был неравнодушен к тебе. Но не хотел признавать этого, так как мне казалось, что этим я предаю Ледибаг. 

На ее губах заиграла улыбка. 

– При других обстоятельствах, это было бы даже смешно. 

– Если честно, это и сейчас кажется смешным. 

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, а затем неожиданно расхохотались. Хватаясь друг за друга, они все смеялись и смеялись, пока на глазах не выступили слезы. Адриан забыл обо всем, чувствуя, что напряжение, ужас и жестокие разочарования этого дня отступают. Дышать стало легче. Неважно, что все пошло наперекосяк, главное, что присутствие Маринетт рядом с ним все исправило. 

Когда смех наконец затих, с неба начали падать первые капли дождя.

Маринетт улыбнулась.

– Совсем как в тот день, когда мы встретились. 

– В этот раз у меня нет зонта, чтобы отдать тебе, – сказал Адриан. 

– Ничего страшного. Я люблю дождь, – Маринетт сунула руки в карманы и запрокинула голову, разглядывая серый свет, пробивающийся сквозь листья. На какой-то миг она застыла со странным выражением лица, после чего вытащила из кармана медальон. 

– Э, вот, – сказала она, протягивая ему цепочку. – Он должен быть у тебя. 

– Оставь себе, – попросил Адриан. Глаза Маринетт округлились. – Если это и правда мое сердце, – продолжил он, – то оно и так принадлежит тебе. К тому же, я доверяю тебе, – Адриан тоже вытащил кое-что из собственного кармана – подарок, когда-то давно полученный от Маринетт. Браслет из зеленых и розовых бусин свесился с его ладони. – Ты всегда была моим талисманом удачи, Миледи, – сказал он. 

Маринетт крепко обняла его. Несмотря на холод дождя, она была очень теплой. Он обнял ее в ответ, ощущая, как ее сердце бьется в одном ритме с его собственным. 

– Маринетт? – прошептал он. – Я очень рад, что это оказалась ты. 

Маринетт – Ледибаг – подняла голову и нежно его поцеловала. Он растворился в ней, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается тепло. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, она взглянула на него и прошептала лишь одно слово, которое ветер донес прямо до его сердца.

– Настоящий.


End file.
